


[Podfic] Five Times Penny’s Story Was All About Simon (and one time maybe it wasn’t)

by greedy_dancer



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Book: Carry On, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Burglebezzlement's story, read aloud.Writer's summary:Five times Penny was the Dread Companion, and one time she found a story that was just about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Penny’s Story Was All About Simon (and one time maybe it wasn’t)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091933) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



Cover art credit: greedydancer

| 

## Length

  * 09:37 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/2lsEDLr)



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for having blanket permission to podfic, to Paraka for providing the hosting, and to the Awesome Ladies mods for running it! I'm so glad I could find the time to participate this year. 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
